


Free! Anthology

by Tinni



Series: MakoHaru Festival [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stuff I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto & Haruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the [Makoharu Festival](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/) over at Tumblr for the "Mind Reader" challenge.

How do you listen  
To the words in my silence  
The sounds in nothing

* * *

Too long together  
We swam for me not to hear  
The song of your heart

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this and have a Tumblr, please consider liking/reblogging [this post](http://tinnictheguardian.tumblr.com/post/73834963649/challenge-mind-reader-user-tinnictheguardian).


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [MakoRin valentine fiesta 2014](http://marine-abyss.tumblr.com/)

Remember that day  
I was in that fearful line  
Numb, but we still met

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I was running low on MakoRin inspiration and this was all I could produce :(
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://marine-abyss.tumblr.com/post/73891704315/5-7-5-traditional-haiku-about-the-first-meeting-of) for anyone interested.


	3. Haruka's Birthday

I am strong and beautiful

I am skilled with my hands

I am one with the water

I am graceful like a dolphin

 

All these things I am told

All these things I am, I know

All these things I am for now

All these things I am for how long?

 

What will happen when I am old and weak

What will happen when my hands falter

What will happen when the water is too much

What will happen when I am ordinary

 

Another year and I am marking my birthday

Another year and I am now inevitable older

Another year and I am close to ordinary

Another year and I am doomed to change

 

 

\- Haruka

* * *

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Haru's birthday celebration. The entry, including gifs, found [here](http://tinnictheguardian.tumblr.com/post/90285685900/haruweek-made-by-tinnictheguardian-i-wanted).


End file.
